orcsmustdiefandomcom-20200214-history
Rebirth
Rebirth is the nineteenth level in Orcs Must Die!. The Knowledge Weaver is introduced here. The Hobgoblin Shaman are introduced as a new enemy. Stage Description The map is shaped like an upside down T, with gates at each of the extremities and a rift right in the middle. There are low bridges underneath both of the short paths, with boiling oil traps overhead. The main path is quite wide and all paths are rather short. Mob Waves (War Mage) Enemies Encountered: Orc Warrior, Shield Orcs, Crossbow Orcs, Gnoll Hunter, Hobgoblin Shaman and Ogre. 1. Top: Orc Warriors & Shield Orcs, Hobgoblin Shaman x2 2. Top: Crossbow Orcs, Orc Warriors & Shield Orcs, Hobgoblin Shaman x3 3. Top: Gnoll Hunter x2, Hobgoblin Shaman x2, Orc Warriors & Shield Orcs Go Break 4. West: Orc Warriors & Shield Orcs, Hobgoblin Shaman, Gnoll Hunter 5. East: Orc Warriors & Shield Orcs, Hobgoblin Shaman, Gnoll Hunter 6. East and West: Orc Warriors & Shield Orcs, Hobgoblin Shaman x2 Go Break 7. Top: Shield Orcs, Crossbow Orcs; East and West: Orc Warriors & Shield Orcs 8. Top: Gnoll Hunter x2, Hobgoblin Shaman x2, Gnoll Hunter x2, Hobgoblin Shaman x2 9. East and West: Crossbow Orcs x2 Go Break 10. Top: Crossbow Orcs, Shield Orcs, Hobgoblin Shaman x3; East and West: Gnoll Hunter, Orc Warriors & Shield Orcs, Ogre, Hobgoblin Shaman, Orc Warriors & Shield Orcs Walkthrough (War Mage) Starting Gold: 4000 coins Par Time: 10 minutes 30 seconds Because all the paths to the rift are so short, it's implied that the Knowledge Weaver with it's Rift Sentience mechanic is the correct path when really it's all the low ceilings and the efficiency of the swinging mace that makes this map easy. With Knowledge Weaver Select Crossbow, Wind Belt, Blade Staff, Ice Amulet, Tar Trap, Arrow Wall, Swinging Mace, Brimstone and Decoy Start with the Spell Magnification upgrade, a swinging mace over the low bridge and start adding tar traps underneath. Use lightning storms to thin out the mobs and net a tidy profit. Take care of Hobgoblin Shamans personally: frost nova and smash them with your blade staff as soon as you see them. For the east and west gates, repeat the swinging mace/tar trap arragement but with a decoy at the center. You'll be able to tip your boiling oil traps for a hefty killstreak. Place extra coins on arrow traps on the walls facing you and facing the gate. The Fleet of Foot upgrade helps in giving you the speed necessary to control both the east and the west gate. Add brimstones in front of the gates if you get the chance and up the stairs. Get the Rift Sentience upgrade and dump tar traps anywhere to help your rifts in slaying the orc mob. That and more brimstones. With Steel Weaver Select Crossbow, Wind Belt, Blade Staff, Ice Amulet, Spike Trap, Arrow Wall, Pounder, Paladin and Decoy. Place two paladins down the steps facing the top gate, gain your Death Augmenter upgrade then place a decoy underneath a pounder. You want to place the decoy pretty far back so that you can put your money in more pounders ahead, forcing the mob to walk towards more and more threats. Spike traps are cheap and should be used plentifully. Pounders with the Oiled Trap Gears upgrade come down about as regularly as upgraded swinging maces; this makes six arrow walls in a crossfire arrangement a good investment. Don't forget to use the boiling oil trap for those orcs attacking the decoy and add Paladins on the steps past of the bridge. You might want to wind blast orcs that are attacking the decoy too much so as to let the arrow walls do most of the slaying. Get the Jagged Steel and the Tempered Blades upgrades at your own pace and place spike traps past the rift just so as to catch stragglers. With Elemental Weaver Select Crossbow, Wind Belt, Blade Staff, Ice Amulet, Flame Bracers, Tar Trap, Elf Archer, Arrow Wall and Paladin. Place three paladins down the steps facing the top gate, then endeavor to get your Mana Conservation upgrade. Use flame barriers by the gate then jump into battle with blade staff and ice amulet in hand. Your strategy will be to place arrow traps between the walls and turn the 3x3 area into a kill zone. You'll be very active between wind blasting orcs trying to escape, freeze and smashing most mobs and tossing fireballs at recalcitrant crossbow orcs; all the while giving particular attention to those gnoll hunters and hobgoblin shamans. Paladins and the Icy Winds upgrade actually share some synergy: the longer the mobs are frozen, the more time it affords your paladins to clean house. Strategy for those orcs coming from the east and west gates is similar: Flame Barrier at the gate, paladins on the steps behind the bridge with the boiling oil trap and six arrow walls in a crossfire. Add archers all around at rift level; if any gnoll hunters target them, you have the best equipment to quickly deal with it. Tar Traps means that you can stick the orcs longer inside your death traps with the Paladins serving as a wall closing up on them. Having gates so close to the rift means it's never a long run to a quick heal: be aggressive. Mob Waves (Nightmare) Enemies Encountered: Orc Warrior, Shield Orcs, Crossbow Orcs, Gnoll Hunter, Hobgoblin Shaman and Ogre. 1. Top: Shield Orcs, Hobgoblin Shaman x2 2. Top: Crossbow Orcs, Orc Warriors & Shield Orcs, Hobgoblin Shaman x3 3. Top: Gnoll Hunter x2, Hobgoblin Shaman x2, Shield Orcs 4. West: Shield Orcs, Hobgoblin Shaman, Gnoll Hunter 5. East: Shield Orcs, Hobgoblin Shaman, Gnoll Hunter 6. East and West: Shield Orcs, Hobgoblin Shaman x2 7. Top: Shield Orcs, Crossbow Orcs; East and West: Shield Orcs 8. Top: Gnoll Hunter x2, Hobgoblin Shaman x2, Gnoll Hunter x2, Hobgoblin Shaman x2 9. East and West: Crossbow Orcs x2 10. Top: Crossbow Orcs, Shield Orcs, Hobgoblin Shaman x3; East and West: Gnoll Hunter, Shield Orcs, Ogre, Hobgoblin Shaman, Shield Orcs Walkthrough (Nightmare) Starting Gold: 4000 coins Par Time: 10 minutes 30 seconds With Knowledge Weaver Select Crossbow, Wind Belt], Ice Amulet, Lightning Ring, Tar Trap, Arrow Wall, Swinging Mace, Brimstone, Decoy and Coinforge Get your Spell Magnification upgrade then place a coinforge underneath the low ceiling of the central area. Put a decoy near the end of the coinforge and a swinging mace overhead. Between lightning storms, wind blasts against those that would ignore the decoy and the mace, you should have quite the coin-making machine in your hands. Placing your coinforge just right gives you the opportunity to place three brimstones in front and force the mobs to die on your coinforges. Place tar traps past your coinforge to give yourself time with your wind blasts. For the east and west branch, place tar traps underneath the platform carrying the boiling oil trap, a swinging mace overhead, a decoy at the center, a coinforge at the center of each room and six arrow walls in a crossfire, maybe two more underneath the swinging mace. Same as in War Mage difficulty, really. Finish with brimstones in front of the coinforges and more tar traps past the coinforges to let the Rift Sentience upgrade do most of the heavy lifting. They're very good at taking out Hobgoblin Shamans. With Steel Weaver Select Crossbow, Wind Belt, Blade Staff, Ice Amulet, Spike Trap, Arrow Wall, Pounder, Paladin, Decoy and Coinforge. You want to get the most out of your coinforges and your Death Augmenter upgrade; for that you want plenty of spike traps at the gate, decoys and pounders over coinforges and Paladins past the coinforges so as to close in on the mob. Add Arrow Walls overlooking the coinforges to complete the deathtrap. Most of these selections come from the War Mage strategy: your goal is to unshield the orcs with spike traps so that they end up defenseless when over the coinforges. Place coinforges directly underneath the bridge with the boiling oil trap to maximize your return off Pounders, with Paladins up the steps a bit. Blow back escaping orcs to get Paladins to walk directly into the coinforge and make mad money. You want both the Guardian Armor upgrade and the Oiled Trap Gears upgrade, with further upgrades pending (take the Tempered Steel upgrade before the Jagged Steel upgrade). With Elemental Weaver Select Crossbow, Wind Belt, Blade Staff, Ice Amulet, Lightning Ring, Arrow Wall, Elf Archer, Paladin, Decoy and Coinforge. If you want to get the most out of your coinforges then you can't use tar traps as on War Mage difficulty. You'll have to fool the mob to strike unto a decoy placed just close enough to your Paladins so that those may react and strike down the orcs attacking the decoy; that's when you come in with your enhanced spells and clean up. Here it is the Firestorm upgrade that is required; frost nova and related ice spells only serve in de-shielding most orcs: you seek the greater killing ability of lightning storms to control the situation. Keep the Ice Amulet for Gnoll Hunters and Hobgoblin Shamans, however. Otherwise it's mostly the same strategy but with decoys instead of tar traps. Category:Orcs Must Die!